Cinderella: The Hero and The Fiery Damsel
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: A story in which Fiona and Flame Prince both meet through marshall at Gumballs ballroom dance. I had fun writing this.
1. Chapter 1

"Marshall is he here?" Fiona whispered nervously, fiddling with the soft ribbon on the ball gown. Marshall rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Of course Fi. Sheesh, have some faith in me huh?" He smiled, fangs glinting In the brightly lit ball room of the Candy Kingdom, where Fiona was supposed to meet The Flame Prince. Or the Fire Prince. Something like that. She wasn't that interested in guys right now, what with her adventuring and being awesome, but Marshall insisted she meet him. Cake had made her a brand new dress, with an all white bodice,a ruffled bottom with a nice blue bow around her waist. Cat had clawed out the ridiculous tangles in her blonde bang and wiped her face until her freckles popped against clean skin. B-Mo even washed her Bunny Hat for her.

"Is he really made of fire?" She whispered suddenly, the images of her candy people friends running around on fire making her shiver.

"Duh. FLAME Prince. Gumball finally got the science potion thingy right. He's still made of fire but Gummybutt's potion should make him your human temperature. It lasts 5 hours so something, basically enough time for you to smash and dash."

"Smash and what?"

"Nothing Fi. I hope he comes."

She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles and took another sip of her juice as she watched the familiar patrons of the kingdom dance. Prince Gumball's bright pink hair emerged from the crowd as he came closer to the two, faking a smile as patrons stopped him and chatted about the ball. After a few moments of strained smiles and idle chatter Gumball was hurrying over. Marshall's smile grew even wider as Gumball approached, wrapping his arms around the flustered Prince's waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck when he appeared. "Whew. Hosting is hard." He sighed, accepting Fiona's half drunken cup of juice and relaxing into the cold embrace of his vampire.

"I know something even harder..." Marshall whispered grumpy, pushing his hips to Gumball's back. Gumball blushed and laughed, checking To make sure Fiona hadn't heard Marshall's distasteful comment.

"Where's Cake?"

"With Lord Mono."

"Ahh. They've been spending quite some time together havent they?"

Marshall gagged and Gumball laughed, elbowing him in the ribs turnjng to see if Fiona took offense. But no, she was staring wide-eyed across the room. "Oh gosh Marshall he's scary-looking. Im freaking out man."

"You fight the Ice Queen, the Lich queen, and monsters yet that scares you?"

Fiona had finally seen him. A few candy people turned to watch his entrance as others kept on dancing. Flame Prince had just arrived with 2 guards, both of whom tailed him as he walked through the giant ornate chocolate doors. The first thing Fiona noticed was that He was tall, broad shoulders and long legs. His ruby red eyes scanned the room in dismay, his lips pressed in thin line and his red eyebrows furrowed until he saw Marshall waving. His face broke out in a smile, white teeth shining as he maneuvered through the massive wave of writhing dancers. The second thing Fiona noticed was his hair. The left and right sides where shaved down low, his flaming hair in a tall moving mohawk. A ruby diamond was embedded into his forehead, which glinted in the moonlight that filtered through the tall windows and matched the jewel on his burgundy vest. He held his head high as he sauntered over to the trio.

* * *

><p>When he was close enough he noticed a stranger who must be Fiona. Marshall had simply said " radical bunny-hat kid with the cheesy hero morals" as her description. He hoped this was her. From her signature hat was a long blonde bang that framed her round face beautifully. Her eyes were a bright almost eerie blue, framed by thick eyelashes. She had 2 cuts that spanned from the bottom of her eye to her jawline, lighter than the rest of her freckled cheeks. Flame Prince thought that the scars made her look badass, like a real warrior instead of the frail tiny girl he imagined her to be. From the animated way she was speaking to Marshall and Gumball he could tell something was bothering her.<p>

"This is different PG! He's hot." He heard her frantically rush out as he finally stood before them.

He smiled brightly. "Marshall-Lee Abadeer. Last I saw you a pack of Fire Wolves was chasing you through the hills." Flame Prince teased, pulling the skinny vampire Into a tight hug, giant arms crushing the undead teenager. Gumball raised his eyebrows up and laughed. "Yeah well, how do you' think I have fun?" He rasped out as the prince dropped him. "Ah, Prince Gumball. How nice to finally meet your acquaintance. I've heard great stories about you."

Gum smiled, shaking the other Prince's hand and politely smiling. "How nice! Welcome to the Candy Castle." The Prince nodded and laughed as Marshall floated up to tease and prod at the statue-like body guards behind him. Then, he turned to Fiona.

* * *

><p>A mantra of his plan played in his head as he held a hand out to the blonde. "Be smooth. Woo the girl. Woo the girl. Woo the g-"<p>

"Hi. You must be Flame Prince. I'm Fiona The Hero." She smiled, holding a hand out.

The plan flew out the window as she spoke and Flame Prince choked. He stared into those wonderfully innocent eyes and forgot to breathe, to say something, ANYTHING to not look so damn dumb. Marshall coughed rather dramatically and plucked the prince on the shoulder.

"Oh, oh-uh I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm Flame Prince, future ruler of the Fire Kingdom." He stammered out, a bright red blush turning his orange face crimson. Fiona's smiled brightly, her tongue pressed against the tiny gap between her front teeth out of habit. Flame Prince smiled back.

I shall finish this story with 2 or 1 more chapters. Yesh. Bye my lovebugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball cleared his throat loudly, breaking the odd silence and the unintentional staring contest between Fiona and Flame Prince. Flame Prince blushed, ears and Cheeks a startling apple red as he shuffled on his feet and threw a somewhat panicked look at Marshall who winked back. "Alrighty then, me and Bubblebutt here are going to most likely frick frack in a closet or something. Later losers." Marshall smiled, fist bumping both the hero and the prince before picking up his own blushing prince in his arms and floating over the crowd. Fiona laughed at the indignant expression on her friends face as he sighed ar her and shrugged, waving bye. "Those two."

Fiona laughed, nervousness making it higher and weirder than usual as Flame Prince looked around. "Would you like some juice? " she offered up, already turning to pick up a tiny glass. "How nice of you. Thanks alot." She smiled, handing him the tiny glass and watching as he cautiously plucked it out her hands, staring at it in disbelief. "Everything alright FP?"

"FP?" He smiled, eyebrows raising.

"Yes well um if you want. I just said it because Flame Prince was a mouthful but ya' know if ya'-"

"I love it. No one ever calls me anything but your highness or your majesty. I like FP."He said thoughtfully, watching as Fiona smiled brightly.

"Mathematical! What's wrong?"

"Oh uh, im still amazed at Prince Gumball's potion. I can't believe I haven't melted anything or anyone yet."

"Crazy cool huh? PB's super smart. Just the other day I was going to save him from Ice Queen an-" she trailed on, talking rather excitedly about her most recent adventure and FP gave her all of his undivided attention, gasping and laughing on the proper times.

"I like your scars." he complemented when she finished and was slowly tracing them around. She smiled brightly, cheeks reddening.

"Yeah? Those Globbin' ice daggers sure are sharp but thats alright because I'm a Hero."

"And an exceptional adventurer.I'm having a wonderful time, having never been to one of these...these um.. parties?"

"Never?" She asked, impossibly big eyes getting wider.

The Prince looked a bit embarrassed as he ruefully shifted, gesturing towards his rock- solid guards. "I'm not really allowed out much. what with the bad temper, and my mother, and I sorta' burn...everything."

"Oh... well then you've never danced before?"

"No, but that's o-" Fiona grabbed his wrist and maneuvered then through the giant crowd, ducking beneath the outstretched arms of the guards (who FP waved down), laughing with glee as a fast song with a nice beat came on, courtesy of the Sweet Kids, a live band. She awkwardly curtsied before beginning to dance.

She was beautiful, dress twirling around her and her cheeks flushed as she spun, waving at Peppermint Maid as she swayed to the beat. Flame Prince stood there watching, unable to turn from the adventurer as she laughed loudly and carefree. "Come on FP! Dance with me." She urged. She slowed down her movements, letting Flame Prince follow as they danced beside each other. Thankfully there was only a few moments of weird dancing before the song morphed slowly into a quieter, slower song. Around them Candy People were separating into couples, dancing intimately as the song played on.

The entire atmosphere changed. Fiona looked around her and up, Above them In the rafters Marshall was floating with Gumball, lips pressed to his neck as they gracefully floated through the air. Ah, slow dancing. Flame Prince often watched people from his lantern as they slow danced in the main chambers of the Fire Kingdom during special ceremonies. This he might be able to swing.

He bowed before her, grabbing her rough hand and pressing a soft kiss to it before raising up, ears and cheeks tinted red. "You wanna'... dance?" 'Real smooth.' he scowled to himself.

"Sure! I suck at this kind but I can try. Let's do this!" She agreed, turning to stare at the dancers beside them, mimicking them and standing on her toes to wrap her arms around FP's neck. He placed his hands on her waist, stepping back to spin them both. Fiona gasped, clumsy feet in her flats stepping over Flame Prince's boots. "Sorry, sorry sorry." she mumbled as she concentrated on not squashing his feet. He laughed, wincing slightly as she accidentally kicked his shin. "Its alright, here look."

He pulled her back, taking her hand right hand in his larger one and keeping his arm around her waist. "It's simple, one two three, one two three, one two three..." he stepped in a pattern, watching with concealed adoration as Fiona followed after him, chewing her lip In concentration. After about 5 minhtes of this she smiled widely, letting out a breathy laugh. "I'm doing it! Oh man I can't wait to tell Cake!"

"Cake?"

"That's my best friend in the world! She's a cat, with these wicked stretchy powers..."

She didn't seem to notice the confusion on FP's face.

"Speaking of Cake, she wanted me to get some more of those pretty chocolate flowers in the garden." She replied, flipping blonde hair out of her face. This close she could see flames moving in his eyes and she stared until he cleared his throat and turned away. "Oh! Sorry about that..." she apologized.

"Chocolate flowers? I saw some of those in the garden."

"The garden. Genius! Good thinking FP! Come on!" She turned quickly, parting the crowd with a few words and hugs, her hand latched onto Flame Prince's, who was getting used to being dragged around by the exceptionally strong 14 year old. She turned Into a nearly empty corridor and pushed open a large blue door.


	3. Chapter 3

The seldom-seen Candy Kingdom garden was beautiful, a giant cake fountain flowing with chocolate syrup surrounded by licorice plants and lollipops stood tall and proud in the center of the garden. All around where in assortment of different candies and plants all neat and orderly and absolutely gorgeous under the twinkling stars. A white fudge bench sat a little ways from there under a gingerbread gazebo. Fiona smiled, lifting the hem of her dress and running over to dip her finger in the chocolate. Flame Prince laughed and followed, picking a marshmallow and dipping it in, offering one to Fiona.

"Everything is so good here!" Flame Prince said in awe, spinning in a circle with his arms outstretched.

"I Know right!? It's all pretty rhombus...oh yeah the plant thang'." Fiona walked around the garden following the path, Flame Prince at her heels pointing out donuts and cupcakes.

"There!' Fiona shouted dropping to her knees in front of tall brown plants. The fiery royal sat down beside her and tried to pluck one out of the ground. He pulled hard, teeth gritted as he pulled with all his might before letting go with a gasp. "What sorta fl-?"

"Yah!" From her ribbon Fiona had produced a pink crystal that had turned into a sharp sword, which she used to cut through a few plants with deadly accuracy. She offered one to Flame Prince proudly, sword resting on her shoulders. "Homies?"

"Homies." F.P smiled although not entirely sure of the word. It was fine, especially if Fiona kept smiling. Off behind a giant candy tree there was a rustling noise and a twig snapping. Fiona whirled around, sword ready in her calloused hands at the same time Flames engulfed F.P's hands. They stood shoulder to shoulder, arms raised and ready to face whoever was spying on them.

There was another rustling noise and from behind the tree fell - "Ice Queen!" Fiona growled. F.P's confused face went unnoticed by both women as the pale blue woman rubbed her head and rolled her eyes.

Said Queen stood up, sheepishly grinning at Fiona. "This dress is getting much to long. It keeps tripping me up, makes it hard to-"

"Your spying on me?"

"What? Pfffttt no. We're hanging out, friend." Ice Queen responded, flipping her snowy locks over her shoulder and pulling her dress up over her generous bust as she eyes F.P.

"We aren't friends. Your bonkers lady." Fiona sighed. Grabbing F.P's hand she turned on her heels and walked the path back to the castle. "Sorry bout that, Ice Queen's-"

A horrible cry sounded behind them and Ice Queen threw out a block of snow, which hit Fiona's feet and hardened instantly into ice. She fell onto her hands, sword clattering a few feet away. "HEY?!" Flame Prince exclaimed angrily, flames once again appearing in his hands as Ice Queen cackled and flew overhead.

"You okay FTH?"

"Yeah man, i'm cool. If you just hand me my sword..."

"Yep." Flame Prince bent down to grab the sword and jumped back just in time to avoid ice daggers that surrounded the sword.

"If you wont hang with me, you cant hang with anyone!" Ice Queen howled, lunging at F.P who quickly dodged her attack, sending a bolt of fire her way. She gasped, conjuring an ice shield and flying backwards. Flame Prince growled angrily, sending firebolt after firebolt her direction as Fiona crawled towards her sword. She leaned up and grabbed her sword with a triumphant shout and began hacking away at her ankles.

Flame Prince let out a roar as he threw his entire body into his next throw eyes glowing a bright orange as great waves of fire left his fingers and hit Ice Queen with a horrible hissing noise. She crumbled to the ground and out of the air, landing on her back in a bed of beautiful rainbow lollipop plants. Flame Prince stalked over to her, towering above her with the gem on his forehead glowing brightly and his eyes engulfed in flames as he snarled and raised his hand up to- "F.P!" Fiona cried out. Fiona grabbed F.P's shoulser and recoiled immediately, hissing in pain.

"Oh!" Flame Prince's eyes went back to their normacolor ad he whirled around. Fiona was cradling her burnt hand, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm fine, really. I guess the potion kinda wore thin with all the super cool fighting."

"I'm so sorry!" He gasped, reaching and out and immediately stopping himself.

"FINE! IM GONE THEN." Ice Queen screeched, floating up and sticking her tongue out before taking to the skies. "She's insane man." Fiona grumbled, fingering the edges of her torn ball gown and beckoning Flame Prince to come on. She picked up the desired plant and leaned against the building, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Totally." F.P agreed.

Fiona smiled, her blue eyes shining even brighter. "Flame Prince? Prince?" His royal guard came through the large door, coming to stand by the boy. "Your majesty it is time to take your leave."

Flame Prince let out a sigh, rolling his eyes and nodding. "Thanks. Gimme a second."Theguard nodded, waiting by the door and crossing his arms, confusion written all over his face as he eyed the somewhat ruined left side of the burst out into laughter, Flame Prince stepping a little closer and bowing to her as she giggled. "I had a lovely time with you Madame Fiona."

"Madame?"

Flame Prince laughed, nodding his head and standing up. Fiona laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear and smiling nervously because Flame Prince was gazing at her with such adoration she was blushing. "So i guess i'll see you later then..." Fiona smiled happily at the promise, nodding her head.

Shr leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, burning her lips and leaving Flame Prince's cheeksscarlet. She smiled lazily as the butterflies in her stomach quieted down. "Ow." She laughed, licking her pink lips.

Flame Prince laughed, waving goodbye and letting out a soft sight as he left behind his beautiful blonde hero.


End file.
